Isabella Salvatore
by XxHybridBaitxX
Summary: Based in New Moon: After Edward left:Isabella Swan isn't the weak and helpless human everyone that she was her name isn't even Isabella Swan its Isabella Salvatore younger sister of Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Did I forgot to mention that she is a vampire?
1. Goodbye Forks, Hello Mystic Falls

"I don't love you anymore," has been echoing in my head every since _he _left me in the middle of the forest 3 weeks ago. I've been thinking about going home to my brothers who don't even know that I'm alive, I haven't seen them since 1862 when they left my for that bitch Katherine,they think I died in 1864 of an "_animal attack" _but it turns out that ever since Katherine started living with us she has been putting her _blood_ in are drinks so when she killed me in 1864 I turned into what I am now a _vampire._ I know what your thinking: What happened to being human? Well sorry to disappoint you but I was never human I lied so I could start over, I even lied about what I look like I don't have brown hair and dull brown eyes I have raven colored hair(Damon colored hair) and striking blue eyes. I'm not even clumsy I'm as graceful as a ballerina. Charlie and Renne aren't even my real parents they are just some couple that I compelled to act as my parents. I mean don't get me wrong I'm heartbroken but I'm tired of mopping around and feeling like my whole world is crumbling because of one guy, one perfect , loving, strong... stop Bella he doesn't love you anymore its time to move on.

"Charlie!" I screamed.

"Something wrong Bells," he asked me.

"Yes, its time that I go back to Mystic Falls, so in other words your no use to me anymore," with that I sunk my fangs into his neck sucking him dry, people will think that its just another animal attack...oh well.

I walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Eww is this really what I have looked like for the past year." I started to change back into my natural look. Know its time to buy the plane ticket. "That's better." Ugh I need to start packing. I looked in my closet, man I really need to go shopping. I grabbed everything that I needed: hair curler, makeup, cell phone, cell phone charger, and my photos of me, Stefan and Damon. Well lets go Shopping!

*At the Mall*

I first walk into Victoria Secret and buy 6 pairs of underwear a few pairs of really cute bras. I then stop at hot topic and buy some short shorts, blood red hair dye, mini skirts and some crop tops that say loves a waste of time. The final store I stop at is a Shoe Store and by 6 pairs of high heels. I know what your wondering: How the hell did I pay for all of this? Well its pretty easy to compel people when your in a town that doesn't use vervain. I look at my watch, 2:30, my plane leaves at 5:30 I should probably leave now.

*At the Airport*

* Plane 65 is now being boarded*

Well that's my plane lets get this over with, shall we. I take my seat next to this old man snoring great this is going to be a long trip. I put in my headphones and listen to "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood great just what I needed something to remind me of _him._


	2. Hello Brother

My plane finally landed, good timing to I was getting thirsty and I doubt the old my next to me will taste very good. I find my luggage and head for the bathroom and decided to change, I put on my mini skirts, a crop top that says "Love is a waste of time" and a pair of black high heels. I head outside and I called a taxi.

"Where to," asked the Driver.

"Mystic Falls please," I replied.

After an hour of awkward driving the driver decides to try and start a conversation with me. Can't a girl go somewhere without someone trying to talk to me!

"So where are you from," asked the Driver.

"Mystic Falls but I decided to move to Forks, Washington," I replied.

"Why," asked the Driver. Why the hell is he so nosy.

"Family issues, my brothers left me for some bitch named Katherine," I snapped. I am seriously not in the mood.

"That sucks," said the Driver.

"No shit Sherlock," I replied, people can be so stupid sometimes.

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you," said the Driver sincerely.

"Yeah I know its just that I don't like to talk about my family," I replied.

We drove for another hour before we finally reached Mystic Falls.

"How much," I asked the driver.

"Don't worry about it," said the Driver and he drove away.

"Ok then," I looked around and noticed that he dropped me off at some bar called "Mystic Grill" how original. I walked in and ordered a shot of whiskey and a BLT sandwich. The waiter asked to see my ID so I just compelled him to let me get a drink. When I got my food and drink I looked up at the waiter and noticed that he had blonde hair and baby blue eyes, he's cute but he just isn't my type. I drunk my drink but I had to spit it right out. Vervain, this town knows. Shit if there's vervain in the water supply that means that the waiter wasn't compelled he just let me have the drink. I finished my food and decided to go to the salon and use that red dye I bought in Forks. When I get to the Salon I told the lady where I wanted the dye. One hour later my hair was finished and I looked smoking hot, I looked at my watch and saw that it was 10:30. Once I was done at the Salon I decided to go and apply to High School, if I am going to try and find my brothers most likely Stefan goes to school...if they are even here. Before I left I decided to go talk to the waiter and ask him about what he knows about the Salvatore's.

"Excuse me," I said while tapping on his shoulder.

"Yes," he replied.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about the Salvatore or if you knew where they lived," I asked.

"The Salvatore's? Yeah they live in the old Salvatore Boarding House and Stefan Salvatore goes to High School with me," he replied.

"Ok thank you," I replied and I started to walk away.

"Wait," yelled the waiter.

"Yes," I asked him.

"How do you know they," he questioned me.

"Let's just say that I am an old friend of theirs," I smirked at him and I left the bar.

As I walked to the school I noticed how much Mystic Falls has changed, it's not that frightened town that was chasing out the _vampires_, they seem more peaceful, so relaxed and quiet...too quiet if you asked me. I'm surprised that half of the population isn't gone since Damon is in town I would think that most of the town would be dead. I arrive at the school and head for the Administers office.

"Hello, how can I help you today," said the secretary who was looking at my clothes like I was crazy.

"Yes I would like to apply here," I replied with a smile.

"Ok do you have all of the paper work," she asked me.

"Yes," I replied and handed the paperwork from Forks, I always kept an extra stack just in case.

"Isabella Salvatore, are you by any chance related to Damon and Stefan Salvatore," she asked me.

"Yes, actually I'm there younger sister," I smiled.

"Oh I didn't know that they had a younger sister," she said, looking kind of confused.

"I don't live with them, I lived in Forks, Washington with a family friend," I replied.

"Oh, well I'm sure that they will be please to see you," she replied, handing me my school schedule and locker combination.

"Doubt it," I whispered to low for her to hear.

I looked at my locker number 666 of course. By the time I find my locker and get the supplies I needed the bell rings saying that it is time for class. I look at my schedule and see that I have History with Mr. Saltzman. I walked into his classroom and I could tell that everyone's eyes where on me. I gave the teacher my paperwork and my schedule, which he has to sign.

"New student," he asked me. Obviously is everyone in Virginia stupid or something. **(I have nothing against Virginia its just part of the story)**

"Yes," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well class it looks like we have a new student. Please welcome Isabella Salvatore," said the teacher to the class.

I could hear everyone gasp and whisper about how they didn't know that the Salvatore's had a sister.

"Isabella," I heard someone ask, I look up and see that it was my older brother Stefan or should I say the traitor.

"Hello brother," I replied with a smirk.

**Cliff hanger! I know sorry guys. What do you think is going to happen next: Is Bella going to forgive the ones that picked love over family or is she going to take her revenge on them? **


	3. Jackass

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

"Ms. Salvatore if you could please take a seat next to Mr. Lockwood we can continue this lesson. Mr. Lockwood raise your hand," said Mr. Saltzman.

Lockwood huh I didn't know that there was werewolves in this town I have to be careful. Mr. Saltzman continued the lesson, talking about the Battle of Willow Creek. Well at least I know that I will get an A in this class...not like I care.

"Now what year was the Battle of Willow Creek," asked Mr. Saltzman.

Only Stefan and I raised our hands of course since we where there when it happened.

"Isabella," said Mr. Saltzman.

"Bella, just Bella," I replied.

"And the Battle of Willow Creek was 1864," I answered.

"Correct," said Mr. Saltzman.

"Now how many soldiers died during the battle," asked Mr. Saltzman.

I raised my hand.

"Well originally our town's defense only had 3,000 soldiers against the enemy who had 12,000," I answered.

"Correct," smiled Mr. Saltzman.

"Looks like you have competition for best in class Mr. Salvatore," said Mr. Saltzman.

"Us Salvatore know history like the back of our hands," I told Mr. Saltzman.

"Yes well answer this there were 346 casualties in the battle but how many civilian victims," questioned Mr. Saltzman.

"Because the soldier's fired at Fell's Church 27 people were killed," I replied smiling.

"Correct," said Mr. Saltzman.

I could feel Stefan's eye burning in my back. The bell rung saying that it is time for lunch. I jump out of my seat and head for the cafeteria with Stefan right on my heels.

"Isabella wait I need to talk to you," pleaded Stefan.

"There's nothing to talk about jackass you made your choice a long time ago," I replied.

"Please Bella Let me explain," begged Stefan.

I could hear the people around us whispering, wondering what's wrong. I decided not to make a scene.

"Follow me outside," I whispered. Stefan nodded.

We headed towards the Stoner Pit and stood in awkward silence.

"How are you alive," asked Stefan.

"How do you think, ever since Katherine started living with us in 1860 she would put her blood in everything we drank so when she came back in 1864 she killed me, but I still had her blood in my system," I replied.

"I'm so sorry Isa I never meant for this to happen," said Stefan.

"Yeah well it's a little to late for sorry don't you think," I snapped.

"Does Damon know your back," asked Stefan.

"No," I answered.

"He will be so happy when he finds out that you are still alive," smiled Stefan.

He came towards me hoping for a hug...I pushed him away.

"You don't really think that this is supposed to be one big happy family reunion do you? Because I plan to make you and Damon's life a living hell for what you did to me," I yelled at Stefan.

"We didn't know what we were doing, we were compelled," cried Stefan.

"Yeah you were compelled until you were turned then the compulsion was gone but you still left me," I screamed.

Stefan had no response.

"Yeah that's what I thought," I said.

I was about to leave when I heard an oh to familiar voice calling Stefan's name.

"Stefan," yelled the girl.

"Oh who could that be," I asked him.

The girl finally came to view. Katherine.

I ran up to her in vamp speed and crushed her against the wall.

"Hello Katherine. Did you miss me you son of a bitch," I screamed as I threw her on the ground.

"Wait you think I'm Katherine! I'm Elena her doppelganger," she screamed.

"You don't have a doppelganger Katherine you would have had to have a child when you where human," I replied.

I picked up Katherine and was about to ripe out her heart when Stefan pinned me against the wall.

"What the hell Stefan I was about to kill Katherine," I shrieked.

"That's not Katherine. Her name is Elena Gilbert Katherine's doppelganger," said Stefan still pinning me against the wall.

"That's impossible if she is a Gilbert then have can she be related to Katherine," I asked.

"I was adopted," replied Elena.

"Oh really who was your mom then," I demanded.

"Isobel Flemming," she replied. I could hear the shakiness in her voice.

"Isobel," I asked shocked. I haven't seen Isobel in ages.

"You know her," asked Elena.

"I was the one who helped her to the hospital," I replied.

"Oh, not to be rude or anything but who the hell are you," asked Elena.

"I'm Isabella Salvatore. Damon and Stefan's little sister," I replied.

"Sure and I'm Taylor Swift. No seriously who are you," asked Elena.

"She's Damon and mine's little sister Elena," answered Stefan. So the brother speaks.

"You never told me that you had a sister," said Elena.

"I didn't think it was important I thought she was dead," explained Stefan. My face started to turn red.

"You thought I wasn't important enough to tell your girlfriend who obviously knows that you are a vampire that you had a sister. Wow Stefan who knew that you were so low," I replied.

I could feel the emotions from Ed-him leaving me building up inside. No I can't cry here, I can't let them see my weakness.

"Isa maybe we can talk about this let's go to the Grill after school and me, you, and Damon can talk about this," suggested Stefan.

I nodded in reply, if I speak I know that I will break down in tears.

The bell rings.

"we should probably start heading for class we don't want to be late," said Elena.

"Yeah lets go," said Stefan.

Before we entered our classroom I stopped Elena.

"I'm sorry about attacking you...I thought you were Katherine," I said.

"It's ok. It's not like that was the first time it happened," smiled Elena.

During the rest of the day all I could think about is Ed-him and how much he hurt me. Not again I will never let myself be hurt like that again, the Cullen's will pay.

**Ta-da I hope you like the chapter. The Cullen's will be coming in the next chapter most likely. Make sure to review!**


	4. The Cullen's go to Mystic Falls

**Stefan: Damon!**

**Damon: Isabella!**

**Isabella: Stefan!**

**Me: Maya!**

**Damon: No.**

**Me: Ugh fine. I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

Epov:

It's been 3 weeks since I last seen my beautiful, innocent, loving Bella. She is the meaning of my entire existents yet I let her go. I haven't been outside of the house since Alice and Jasper made me go hunting with them. It hasn't been the same with Bella. Emmett doesn't laugh, Alice doesn't shop as much, Carlisle spends most of his time in his office or at work, Jasper feels guilty about what happened at Bella's party, Esme feels like she has lost a child, even Rosalie misses Bella. We all miss Bella but I feel like a part of me has been ripped out of my soul...if I even have one. Emmett and Rosalie just came back from hunting when Alice called a family meeting.

"Edward gets your ass out here," screamed Alice.

Ugh why can't they just leave me here to rot. I vamp speed down to the living room where Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap, Esme was sitting next to Carlisle and Alice was sitting next to Jasper.

"I think it's time that we move to a different place," said Alice.

"Why I like it here," said Rosalie.

We are currently located in California which is kind of difficult since the sun is out almost everyday.

"Because it's to hard to go to school when the sun is out and anyways a change of scenery would be good for us," said Alice while looking at me.

"Where do you think we should go," asked Carlisle.

"Well personal I think we should go back to Forks but since that isn't going to happen I suggest that we move to Mystic Falls, Virginia," stated Alice.

"Why there," asked Esme.

"Because it's just like Forks, it rains 95% of the time and it has a forest which we can hunt in," smiled Alice.

"That sounds lovely," says Esme.

"When should we move," asked Emmett.

"As soon as possible," said Carlisle.

"Well we better get packing," said Jasper.

Great now we are moving to a place that will remind me of Bella so much for a change of scenery.

*The next day*

We finally finished packing all of the things that we wanted to bring with us. Esme bought us a house in Mystic Falls which had 5 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms(one in each room), a huge kitchen(That we won't use), and a living room. It look like are old house in Forks.

"Edward you ready to go? Are plan leaves at 7:30," asked Alice.

I looked at my watch 5:30.

"Yeah lets go," I replied.

Bpov:

*Alarm goes of*

"Ugh 5 more minutes," I yelled.

I've been staying at Elena's house because I still haven't forgiven my brothers for what they did to me back in 1864.

I was about to fall asleep until I felt a cold liquid going down my shirt making me wide awake.

"Rise and Shine," yelled Elena, Caroline and Bonnie.

"What the hell," I shrieked.

Caroline, Elena and Bonnie were laughing.

"You will die," I yelled but couldn't help but laugh.

"Later we are going to be late for school," said Elena.

"Oh shit," I said and ran to the bathroom.

I finished getting ready for school wearing blue jeans, black combat boots, and a shirt that says "I'm not totally useless, I could be used as a bad example." I applied a small amount of makeup and came out of my room where Stefan, Caroline, Elena, Jeremy, Tyler, Matt and Bonnie were waiting for me.

"Nice shirt," said Tyler.

"Thanks," I smirked.

*At school*

When we got to school everyone was talking about the new kids.

"I didn't know that new students were coming today or I would of helped them around," pouted Caroline.

"Maybe next time," said Bonnie.

"Yeah lets hurry so we are not late for class again," said Elena who was looking at me.

"Hey don't look at me. You were the one who followed us," I said.

Elena rolled her eyes.

"Come on," said Bonnie.

"I have a feeling that this will be a great day," said Caroline.

"I hope so," I replied.

Epov:

We landed in Virginia and had a taxi drive us to Mystic Falls. On are way there I have to admit the scenery is beautiful.

"We should go camping this weekend," exclaimed Emmett.

"That sounds like a great idea," says Esme.

"Eww I'm not going to go camping," complains Rosalie.

"If y'all do go camping you better be careful there have been many recent animal attacks lately," warned the driver.

"What do you mean," asked Carlisle.

"Well just this week 5 people have been killed by an animal. All drained of blood," stated the Driver.

We all looked at each other. Vampires. It has to be.

When the driver drops us off at are house we pay him and he drove off.

"5 bodies all drained of blood? That's a lot of blood for on vampire," says Alice.

"What should we do," asked Esme concerned.

"Nothing the Volturi will do something if it gets out of hand," stated Carlisle.

"Well kids go upstairs and get ready! You have school and you are already late," said Esme.

"Ugh why do we have to go to school again," complained Rosalie.

"Because we have to try and fit in," explained Carlisle.

"Fine lets go," said Rosalie.

"We will take my car," I said.

My family looked surprised that I even talked.

"Ok," smiled Alice.

"Well lets go," said Jasper and off we went.

**What do you think will happen? Hope you guys like this chapter! Make sure to review!**


	5. Klaus Mikaelson

**I'm so sorry that I haven't posted any chapters lately I've been busy with school. A new chapter will probably be posted once a week. I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

Bpov:

Everyone at school was talking about some new kids and how gorgeous they were...I'll believe it when I see it. I am in the middle of 1st period doodling in my journal as always when I heard the whole class gasp. I looked up and saw 5 faces that I thought I would never see again. I turned around and saw Elena, Stefan, Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Jeremy looking at me with sad expressions on there face. The teacher told the Cullen's where to sit, they started walking to there sit but unfortunately for me I had an empty seat next to me where Edward Fucking Cullen sat. As Edward sat down he started to tense up and he looked at me with a curious expression. I looked away facing the teacher.

"Hello," said a sweet velvety voice. I yearn to kiss him and never let him go but I stopped myself. He hurt me, used me, broke me he is not to be forgiven.

"Hi," I replied monotone.

I could feel the stares of my friends. I looked around. I saw that Jasper is sitting next to Stefan, Rosalie next to Tyler haha that's what she gets for being a selfish bitch, Alice next to Caroline and Emmett next to Matt. Alice caught me eye and I turned to face the teacher. The class seemed to be going on forever. I need to get out of here before I break down in tears, they can't see me weak. When the bell finally rings I jump out of my seat and run out the door and head for the girls bathroom. I hide in one of the stalls and broke down crying. It feels like my tears are a never ending waterfall. I hear someone walk into the bathroom, I peek through the corner and see the Cullen's all of them...I am screwed. Rosalie locked the door and started talking.

"What the hell was that girls problem," snapped Rosalie.

"I don't know she seemed pretty pissed," said Emmett.

No shit Sherlock.

"She seemed fine until Edward said hello to her," said Alice, that backstabbing bitch.

Wait a second they know that I am in here they can hear my heartbeat. Shit. I walk out of the stall and started to walk to the sink. It's time to let my bitchyness flourish.

"You do know that this is the "Girls Bathroom"...unless of course there is something that we don't know," I said smirking.

I started to wash my face.

"What the hell is your deal," demanded Rosalie.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I replied.

"Yes I would that's why I asked you idiotic bit...," Alice cut her off.

"Lets just work this out in a polite conversation," said Alice in a soothing tone.

"I have a better idea," growled Rosalie and she lunged at me pinning me against the bathroom wall.

I hear hands banging on the door. Then I hear the lock break and comes in Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler and Caroline. They shut the door behind them.

"What the hell is going on here," yelled Caroline. Rosalie got distracted so I made my move.

I could feel the veins popping out of my eyes and I pinned Rosalie against the walls showing her my fangs as I hissed at her. She had a horrified look on her face.

"Ahhh," screamed Rosalie.

"Sweet," I heard Emmett say.

"GET HER THE FUCK OFF ME," screeched Rosalie.

Jasper pinned me against the wall. What is with these people and pinning people against the wall.

"Who are you," asked Alice.

Caroline hissed, showing her fangs.

"Are all of you guys vampires," asked Fuckward.

"Not all Matt is human, Jeremy is a vampire hunter and Tyler is a werewolf," snapped Stefan.

"I wondered why he smelled so bad," said Rosalie.

"Shut up you psychotic bitch," I yelled at her.

"What is your problem! We don't even know you," yelled Rosalie.

"You may not know me but I sure know you, You hurt someone that I care about...I guess you can say that we are like the same person," I snapped.

"Who is this person we supposedly hurt," snapped Rosalie.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I replied.

Their faces went paler than usually.

"I-Is she hear," asked Alice.

I looked at my friends, they had a confused look on their face.

"No. She's dead," I replied monotone.

"No," screeched Alice.

"H-How did she die,' whispered Edward.

"Victoria came back for her once you guys left I was their when it happened. Victoria wanted Bella to plead for her life but Bella was happy she was going to die. So she can be free of the pain, heartbreak and sorrow," I replied.

"Why didn't you save her," screamed Edward, throwing me against the wall. I am surprised that no one has come to check in here, I mean we are making a lot of noise.

"Don't you touch her," screamed Stefan throwing Edward into the sink.

"Oh so know you defend me...took you only about 150 years," I snapped at Stefan.

"And to answer your question Fuckward I didn't save her because she did not want to be saved. You know right before she died she said that she has all but on regret and you want to know what that is," I asked him.

"What," he whispered.

"You and your family. She regrets ever knowing you," I said smiling. I will make them pay for what they've done to me.

Edward fell to his knees.

"And just so you know Cullen's you've just made an enemy," I said smiling and I walked out of the bathroom.

*6 hours later*

The final bell rings and I start heading to class when I was stopped by a girl named Rebekah.

"Hello I'm Rebekah, I'm new here and I was wondering if you could tutor me," asked Rebekah.

"Sure but why me," I asked her...I decided not to be bitchy for now.

"Well because I asked the teachers and they recommended you," smiled Rebekah.

"Ok what do you need help with," I asked her.

"Um Science," she said.

"Ok well where should we meet up," I asked her.

"Um my house at 6," she said handing me a piece of paper with her address.

"Ok and can I call you Bekah? Rebekah is kind of a mouth full," I asked her.

"Sure that's what my brothers call me," she said smiling and she walked away.

Something is strange about her well I guess I'll find out and I started heading home.

I got to the Gilbert's house and ran straight for my room with saying a quick hi to Jeremy, Elena and Alaric.

I looked at the clock 4:30 cool I can stop by the Grill for a late lunch. I took a quick shower and put on a simple black dress that goes about thigh high and has a gold belt with black combat boots and I applied some makeup. I looked in the mirror and started drying my hair with a blow dryer until it was back to its natural curly self. I started walking down the stairs when I was stopped by Damon...why is he here. I looked around the room...the whole gang was here. What did I do now.

"Where are you going," questioned Damon who was looking at my outfit.

"Out," I replied.

"No shit have a seat," said Damon.

"Make me," I challenged him.

He threw me onto the couch.

"Dick," I whispered.

I heard Jeremy and Tyler laugh.

"Well know that we are all here we have important things to discuss," said Damon.

"I saw Klaus at the police station today," said Caroline.

I froze.

"Klaus...do you mean Klaus Mikaelson is in Mystic Falls," I asked them.

"Yes that is why we have to be careful. Klaus doesn't like me and Damon very much so if you run into him do not tell him your last name," warned Stefan.

I looked at my watch 5:50 shit I need to go.

"Damon I have to go I'm suppose to go tutor someone at 6," I said.

"Where at," he asked me.

"Her house," I replied.

"When will you be back," he asked me.

"When I'm done. Know I have to go," I snapped at him and ran vamp speed all the way to Bekah's house.

When I got to her house it looked like the freaking White House. I knocked on the door. Bekah answered.

"Hey Bella," smiled Rebekah.

"Hey Bekah," I smiled back.

"Come in," she replied.

When I walked into her house it looked like a palace.

"Wow," I whispered.

"Yeah it's a bit big. Follow me," she said.

I followed her to her living room. She had science books on top of the coffee table.

"Want something to drink," asked Rebekah.

"No thank you I'm good," I replied.

"Ok so lets get to work," said Rebekah.

* 2 hours later*

I was about to leave when we heard the front door slam.

"That must be my brother," sighed Bekah.

"REBEKAH," screamed the man.

"In here," Bekah screamed

"I wonder what got my brother in a mood," whispered Bekah.

I smiled.

Her brother burst into the living room along with I asume would be Rebekah's other brother. One of the brothers had dark brown hair with brown eyes. The other brother was just as handsome he had blode-brown hair with blue eyes with specks of green in them. I could just look into them all day. No Bella snap out of it.

"Calm down brother we have a guest," said the older brother.

"I don't care," snapped the younger brother without even looking at me. Man he had such a cute British accent.

"Will both of you just shut up," yelled Bekah.

"I'm sorry I haven't fully introduce myself I'm Elijah Mikaelson and this is our brother Klaus Mikaelson," smiled Elijah.

All of the color drained from my face.

"Bella are you ok," asked Rebekah concerned.

"You never told me that your last name was Mikaelson," I whispered in fear.

"Sorry I forgot...whats the madder Bella," asked Bekah.

"I-I um need to get home my brothers will be wondering where I am," I stuttered. I need to get out of here!

I started walking away when I ran into Klaus.

I screamed.

"Please don't hurt me," I begged.

"Bells why would we hurt you," questioned Rebekah.

I didn't answer.

"You know what we are don't you," asked Elijah.

"I-I have to go," I said walking around Klaus.

I started to run.

"No sweetheart I think that you should stick around for a little longer," said Klaus grabbing my wrist.

"Let me go," I screamed.

"Klaus let the girl go," demanded Elijah.

"Not until I know who she is," said Klaus pushing me onto the couch.

"Klaus," warned Elijah.

"Now brother no need to make a fuss I just want to know who she is," said Klaus.

"My brothers will come looking for me," I shouted.

"Yes and who may I ask are your brothers," asked Klaus.

I ignored his question.

Klaus got out a knife and started cutting me. I screamed in pain.

"Klaus," screamed Bekah.

"Klaus you said that you will not harm the girl," said Elijah.

"Well she won't answer me," said Klaus simply.

He grabbed my face.

"Now who are your brothers, love," said Klaus trying to compel me.

"I'm on vervain you dick," I replied.

Bekah laughed.

"Well ok then your choice if you don't tell me your name then I will just make this night a living hell," smiled Klaus.

"Are you really just going to let him do this tome Bekah," I asked her.

She started walking forward.

"I would stop now little sister before you get another dagger in your heart," said Klaus.

Bekah backed off.

"Bitch," I muttered to her.

"I'm sorry," mouthed Bekah.

"Now I am going to ask you one more time," said Klaus driving a stake in my stomach.

I screamed in agony.

"Who are your brother's," smiled Klaus.

I can't take it anymore I just want to go home.

"If I tell you then can I go home," I asked him.

"Of course, love," smiled Klaus.

"My brother's names are Stefan and Damon Salvatore...I'm there younger sister," I said weakly.

They gasped.

"Well I guess you do have a use for me after all," smiled Klaus.

I am screwed.

**I'm so sorry that I haven't been posting lately I've been busy. I hope you like this chapter. Make sure to review!**


	6. We are alike you and I

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

Dpov:

"Where the hell is she," yelled Stefan.

Isabella has been missing since last night she didn't come home. Me, Tyler, Caroline, Elena, Stefan, Matt, Bonnie and Jeremy are at my house trying to figure out where Isabella is.

"Maybe she spent the night at the girls house," suggested Elena.

"No, Isa isn't really the sleepover type," I replied.

"Did she ever say who's she is tutoring," asked Matt.

"No all she said was that she was suppose to be there at 6," I replied worried.

"Lets go ask around and see if anyone has seen her," said Caroline.

"Ok lets go," I replied and we headed for the Grill.

When we got to the Grill we started asking people if they have seen Isabella at all, most of the people answered "No, sorry" but one person said that they saw her talking to a blonde girl with blues eyes at school yesterday.

"Do you know anything else about the blonde girl," I asked the kid.

"Only that she has brothers and that she has a British accent," said the kid.

We all froze...Rebekah.

"Thank you," said Stefan.

"Sure no problem," said the kid and he walked away.

"Isabella is with Rebekah," said Elena.

"Wouldn't Bella know that Rebekah was a Original," asked Tyler.

"No," I replied.

"Why," he asked.

"Because Bella only knows about Klaus she doesn't know that there are more than 1 Original," I said slowly.

"We need to go get her now who knows if Klaus has her," said Bonnie.

"Lets go," said Stefan and we headed to the Mikaelson's house.

We where about to leave when we were stopped by the Cullen's.

"What do you want," growled Caroline.

"We are looking for your sister," said the spikey haired girl. Alice I think.

"Why," I asked her.

"Because we need to talk to her," snapped the blonde girl.

"Well we don't know where Isa is at the moment," I snapped at her.

"Isa...what's her full name," asked Edward.

"Isabella Luna Salvatore," I replied.

"So in Italian that means "Beautiful Moon"," said the caramel hair woman.

"Yes now we have to go," snapped Stefan and we left.

Epov:

Isabella, my heart, my soul is dead, dead because of me. I can't express the amount of pain I feel, its eating me from the inside out.

"Edward," screamed Alice. What does she want?

I vamp speed down to the living room.

"What Alice," I growled at her.

"I know that losing Bella is hard trust me I can't even...well we need to get some fresh air...all of us," said Alice.

"I'm not in the mood Alice," I growled at her.

"When are you ever in the mood Edward," screamed Rosalie.

"Rose," said Emmett.

"I understand that you are sad that Bella died but you need to move on," yelled Rosalie.

"Rosalie its been 1 day since we found out that Isabella died," said Carlisle.

"Anyways I think that Salvatore bitch knows more than what she is telling...she's hiding something," said Rosalie.

"So," I replied.

"So...we need to find out what it is," said Rose.

"How? We don't even know where she lives," said Emmett.

"Well lets go ask around at the Grill," she suggested.

"I think that's a great idea," said Alice trying to smile.

"Well lets go then," said Jasper.

*At the Grill*

When we got to the Grill we caught a familiar scent.

"Look its those teenagers from the bathroom," said Rose.

"What do you mean from the bathroom," asked Esme curiously.

"The girl we are looking for attacked us in the bathroom at school," said Rose simply.

"After of course Rose attacked her," said Jasper.

"Whatever," said Rose.

"hat do you mean attacked her," asked Carlisle.

"I pinned her against the wall," whispered Rose.

"Rosalie," groaned Carlisle.

"It doesn't matter because right after I did that the girl pinned me against the wall and veins started to pop from under her eyes and she had fangs," whispered Rose.

"Fangs," asked Carlisle.

"Yes fangs she's a vampire," said Rose.

"A traditional vampire," said Carlisle.

"What," we asked him.

"I'll explain later lets just find the girl," said Carlisle.

"We lets go ask them," said Emmett pointing at the teenagers.

We walked towards the teenagers we the blonde one, Caroline, spoke.

"What do you want," growled Caroline.

"We are looking for your sister," said Alice.

"Why," asked the older brother. Damon.

"Because we need to talk to her," snapped Rosalie.

"Well we don't know where Isa is at the moment," snapped Damon.

Isa.

"Isa...what's her full name," I asked him.

"Isabella Luna Salvatore," he replied.

"So in Italian that means "Beautiful Moon"," said Esme.

"Yes now we have to go," snapped Stefan and they walked away.

"They seem worried," said Esme.

"Well there sister is missing," snapped Rose.

"We should help," said Esme slightly hurt from Rose yelling at her.

"Why that bitch hurt me," groaned Rose.

"Yeah well you hurt her first," said Alice.

Rose glared at her.

"Anyways if we find her we can ask her more questions," said Alice.

"Fine, whatever lets go find the girl," said Rose.

"But we don't know where to start looking," said Jasper.

"Lets follow her friends," suggested Alice.

"Good idea," said Carlisle agreeing.

"Lets go," smiled Alice and we followed Isa's friends.

*Meanwhile at Klaus's Mansion*

Bpov:

"What happened to letting me go home," I screamed at Klaus.

"We like I said you can be of use for me," smiled Klaus.

"What use I'm no witch so I'm useless," I told him.

"No but your leverage," he smiled.

"Leverage? Leverage for what," I asked him.

"Leverage for your brothers, they have something that I want," He said.

"And that is," I asked him.

"The White Oak Stake," he growled.

"They won't give you the stake for me, you should of taken something they care about like Elena," I told him.

"You don't think that they will trade the stake for you," he questioned me.

"No they won't," I told him.

"And why is that," he asked.

"Because they didn't care that I died back in 1864, they left me so they won't care if I die now," I told him.

Klaus looked shocked.

Kpov:

I looked at Isabella shocked. I could see the sadness in her face, it hurt her that her family doesn't care for her.

"You know you and I are alike," I told her.

"How so," she asked me.

"Well we are both unwanted by our families, were abandoned by are families, wasn't loved," I told her.

"You know when I was little my Father would beat me because he blamed me for my mothers death and so did Stefan," she whispered.

"Why do they blame you," I asked her softly.

"Because she died giving birth to me," She whispered.

"Well...," I started to say but I was cut of by a scream coming from the door.

That's when Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie burst in the living room.

"Give me back my sister," yelled Damon.

I was about to say something when 7 more people burst in the room. No way.

"Klaus," asked Carlisle.

"Hello old friend," I responded.

"What the fuck!? Why does everyone know each other," yelled Isabella.

"What do you mean," I asked her.

"I mean that you know the Cullen's, I know the Cullen's, the Cullen's know you and the Cullen's know me," she shouted.

"We don't know you...well I mean we do but not well," said Alice.

"Yes we do how else do you think I know about Bella," she said and then realized what she said and closed her mouth.

"What," asked Edward.

"Nothing and what happened to this being my rescue," she said.

"Oh right," said Damon and he started getting me out of the chair.

"What your not going to stop us," asked Caroline.

"No I got all of the information I needed, until we meet again," I replied.

Isa and her friends left leaving me and the Cullen's to catch up.

**Hope you like this chapter! Make sure to review!**


	7. Isabella Salvatore is Isabella Swan

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

Bpov:

When we got back to the Salvatore Boarding House I sat on the couch and waited for Damon's lecture.

"Isabella how could you be so stupid," yelled Damon and so it begins.

"Ok 1 don't call me Isabella 2 I didn't know that she was a Mikaelson," I replied.

"Didn't you know her name," asked Tyler.

"Yes I knew her first name Rebekah and besides I didn't know that the Mikealson's had a sister hell I didn't even know that there was 5 Mikaelson's I thought that there was only Klaus," I replied.

"Yeah well there is 5 Kol, Klaus, Finn, Elijah, and Rebekah," stated Damon.

"No shit Sherlock that would have been nice to know," I smiled at him.

"What are we going to do," asked Stefan concerned.

"She has to move back in here," replied Damon.

"Hello I'm right here and besides we are not going to do anything," I replied.

"But what if Klaus gets to you again he obviously wants something from you," said Damon.

"No he doesn't if Klaus wanted something from me he wouldn't have let me go," I stated.

"What did you and Klaus talk about and why wouldn't he let you go," asked Elena.

"He as going to use me as leverage so he could trade me for the White Oak Stake," I stated.

"But why you," asked Matt.

"Because he knows that I am Damon's and Stefan's sister," I replied.

"How does he know that," asked Damon.

"Because I told him," I replied.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TELL KLAUS MIKAELSON THAT YOU WHERE ARE SISTER," screamed Damon.

"Because I didn't feel like having it tortured out of me," I stated.

Damon calmed down.

"Well I'm exhausted I'm going to bed," I yawned and started walking out the door.

"Oh no you don't," said Damon and he dragged me back to the couch.

"What the hell," I yelled.

"You are moving back in here," said Damon.

"Like hell I am," I replied.

"Look Isa I et that you are mad at us but you need to get over it," said Damon. Oh 2 can play at this game.

"Oh kinda like how you got over Katherine," I smirked.

"OH BURN," laughed Jeremy, Matt and Tyler.

"That's different," muttered Damon.

"Oh really at least I didn't spend 145 years looking for someone ho obviously doesn't love you. I mean I didn't even bother trying to look for you guys," I snapped.

"That's enough Isabella," snapped Stefan.

The room went quiet.

"Wow when did Stefan grow a pair," I asked.

Jeremy, Tyler and Matt laughed.

"I mean it," said Stefan.

"Yeah I bet you did mean it but whatcha gonna do about it hm. Are you going to lock me up in my room and force my to write in my diary about how much life sucks," I asked in.

"Well at least I didn't fall for a vampire. I was compelled to love Katherine. You made the mistake of staying with Edward even after a Cold One bit you and at least I didn't try to kill myself just because I had a bad break up I moved on and clearly you haven't yet so go ahead and tell us all of the terrible things we did to you but at least I know when I are being used," growled Stefan.

Everyone was silent. I started crying.

"See Isabella you can say it but you can't take it," snapped Stefan.

"Stefan," whispered Elena.

I completely lost my temper and before I knew it I broke a leg from one of the kitchen chairs and staked Stefan right underneath the heart and took of his daylight ring.

Stefan gasped.

"Your right I can't take it but I sure as hell can take this," I growled showing Stefan his daylight ring.

"You better hurry while its still dark maybe you will be lucky and catch some bunnies," I snapped and I walked out the door and started heading towards Elena's house.

*At the Gilberts House*

I walked inside the house and threw my things on the couch.

I heard Alaric in the kitchen.

"Hey Bella where's Elena and Jeremy," asked Alaric.

"At Stefan's house," I replied.

I was still crying. I can't believe that Stefan said that to me.

"Hey what's wrong," asked Alaric.

"It's nothing I just got my feelings hurt," I replied.

"What did Damon say," asked Alaric.

"Not Damon. Stefan," I replied.

He looked shocked.

"What did he say," asked Alaric concerned.

"It doesn't matter its my fault I started it," I stated.

"So where were you last night," asked Alaric.

"I was a prisoner at Klaus Mikaelson's house," I replied.

"What did he want with you," asked Alaric.

"Who knows," I replied.

Alaric shrugged.

"Well I am going to go to bed goodnight," I stated.

"Goodnight Bella," said Alaric.

I ran upstairs to my room and locked my door. I didn't bother changing into my pj I just wanted this day to be over. When my head hit the pillow I fell into a deep slumber.

Kpov:

Isabella and her friends left leaving me and the Cullen's to catch up.

"Why was Isabella Salvatore here," asked Emmett.

"Oh she was helping Rebekah study science when I discovered that she was the Salvatore's sister I figured that she could be of use," I replied.

"Something is seriously wrong with that girl," said Rosalie.

"What do you mean Rosalie," I asked her.

"Well when Edward first talked to her she acted like a total bitch to him and then she ran out of the classroom. We followed her into the girls bathroom and we heard her crying so I started talking about her not caring that she could her me. When she walked out of the bathroom stale she started acting bitchy so I pinned her against the wall and then next then I knew I was pinned up against the wall and her face looked like a demon. Then she claimed that a friend of ours was dead and how they were close and that they were practically...," Rosalie stopped talking.

"What Rose? What's wrong," asked Esme concerned.

"She said that they were practically the same person," said Rosalie slowly.

"So," said Alice.

"Seriously am I the only one making the connection. The girl's name is Isabella Salvatore, Edward can't read her mind and she knows about what we did to Bella. Don't you guys get it Isabella Salvatore is Isabella Swan," exclaimed Rosalie.

"Impossible," replied Edward.

"Really and why is that," snapped Rosalie. Man this is getting interesting.

"Bella wasn't a vampire. She couldn't be I would of known," stated Edward.

"No you won't have. Isabella's heart still beats even though she is a vampire," stated Rosalie.

"Well if she was a vampire then she would need blood to survive," said Edward.

"She went hunting while we were hunting we would be gone for what 2-3 days," Rosalie stated.

"No," whispered Edward.

"You can't ignore the facts Edward. Isabella Salvatore is Isabella Swan," stated Rosalie.

This just got good.

**I hope you like this chapter! Now I honestly already know who Bella is going to end up with but I want to know who you want Bella to end up with. Lets go for 5 reviews for this chapter it would mean a lot!**


	8. Author's Note

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated yet I haven't been feeling very good I will try and get the new chapter up either later today or tomorrow.**


	9. Karaoke

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

Bpov:

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock ugh and today I decided that I was going to sleep in...well one can dream. I hoped out of bed and took a quick warm shower and blow dried my hair. I looked in the mirror and saw dark bags under my eyes, I immediately put on foundation along with a smoky eye look**(I just really like this look on Bella), **mascara, and liquid eyeliner. I put on black jeans with holes, a shirt that says "Be kind to zombies there people to", a black leather jacket**(#DamonMoment) **and a pair of black high heels. I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs and saw the gang waiting for me including that asshole that I call brother.

"You know you guys don't have to wait for me I know my way around town trust me I know this town like the back of my hand," I smirked at them.

"Bella I wanted to say that I am so sorry about what I said the other night I crossed the line," said Stefan.

"It's gonna take more than a rehearsed apology for me to forgive you," I snapped at him.

I checked the clock 7:50 damn I'm going to be late if I don't leave now.

"Well I would love to stay and chat but I have school and I don't want to be late," I smiled at them.

"Ok we will take you," butted in Stefan.

"Nah its ok I'm pretty handy on my feet," I replied smirking.

Stefan laughed.

"No she's right we are going to be late if we don't hurry," exclaimed Caroline.

"Well lets go then go get your Scooby Doo van and lets hit the rode," I laughed.

"Ha ha," said Caroline without an ounce of humor.

I vamped out of the house and stopped when I was about a street away from the school. Damn I should of went hunting the humans smell divine. I walked to the front of the school when I was stopped by the Cullen's.

"We know who you are," said Rosalie.

"Great and I know who you are I thought that we already went over this," I replied smirking.

"No we know who you really are or were," said Alice.

I started to get goosebumps. They couldn't of figured it out they aren't that smart...are they.

"Ok then who exactly do you think I am or was," I questioned them.

"You were Isabella Marie Swan," said Edward.

I froze. DAMNIT!

"I have no idea what your talking about," I replied nervously.

"Oh really then why is your heart racing," asked Rose.

"Why are you listening to my heart," I asked her trying to stall until the bell rings for class.

"Why did you tell us that you were dead," begged Fuckward.

They already know no point in hiding it.

"Because you guys destroyed me, broke me into a million piece that still haven't been mended and yes I am Isabella Marie Swan but like I said she is DEAD and will remain dead because she was never real! I told you that she was dead so you could feel the pain I have been feeling ever since you left me in that god damn forest saying how I wasn't good enough and how you were just using me for your own little sick game well guess what Fuckward I'm sick and tried of playing your game," I screamed at him and from the corner of my eye I could see that everyone was looking at us including Elena, Stefan, Tyler, Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy and the traitor Rebekah.

"What do you mean he left you in the forest," asked Alice.

"Why don't you let him explain I can't deal with you guys right now," I said crying and I stormed into the school with everyone watching me.

The school bell rings. Oh so now you ring.

*6 hours later*

I was in the middle of 6th period when I felt something hit my head, I looked on the floor and saw a note for my I looked up and saw that it was Rebekah who threw the note. I flipped her off and of course that is when the English teacher decided to turn around. I quickly changed my middle finger into a piece sign.

"Do you need to be sent to the principals office Ms. Salvatore," asked the teacher.

"No Mrs. Hagerman," I replied. God I hate her. Rebekah not the teacher.

The teacher turned back facing the board when I decided to open the note.

**Bold- Bella **_Italic- Rebekah_

_What happened with you and that Cullen guy._

**Like you care.**

_Look your right I should of told you that my brother was Klaus but how was I suppose to know that you were a vampire and Stefan Salvatore's sister._

**Well you did ask the teachers for a tutor didn't they tell you my last name?**

_Maybe idk I wasn't really listening for a last name._

**Whatever.**

_Please can we talk? The Grill at 6pm._

**Will Klaus be there?**

_No he is going to be at home._

**Fine.**

_Thank you._

I turned by back and glared at her. I know that I shouldn't trust her but she is the only semi-friend I got. The school bell rang and I bolted out of the classroom knowing that if I don't hurry then the Cullen's would want to talk but surely enough they were waiting by my locker.

"What the hell do you want," I snapped at them.

"We want to talk," said Emmett.

"Well tough luck I'm about to go meet a friend," I glared at them.

"Which friend," questioned Edward.

"Her name is NONEOFYOURFUCKINGBUSINESSCULLEN," I snapped at them.

"Your lying," said Jasper.

"Oh so he talks I was starting to wondering your muzzle would come off. So you can control yourself now because I'm pretty sure that we don't want to relive you attacking me again right," I asked him.

"Bitch," snapped Rosalie.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well it takes one to know one," I smirked.

With perfect timing Rebekah was walking down the hall and about to leave when I hooked arms with her.

"So you ready for your tutoring lesson," I smiled at her.

She had a confused look on her face but then noticed that the Cullen's were behind me.

"Of course," smiled Rebekah.

"Well sorry but I gotta run see ya later Cullen's," I replied and me and Rebekah walked to her car.

When we got in her car I started to thank her.

"Thank you so much for saving my ass back there I owe you one," I thanked her.

"Sure no problem and anyways I probably saved them from an asskicking," she replied smiling.

"So you wanna go to The Grill now or do you wanna go to my house so I can drop off my things," I asked her.

"Lets go to your house," she replied and I began giving her the directions to he Gilberts house.

"But this is the Gilbert's house, said Rebekah confused when we parked in front of Elena's house.

"I know I'm staying here for the time being. I still haven't forgave my brothers for leaving me besides I'll probably forgive Damon before I forgive Stefan ironic huh," I told her.

"Yeah I wait for you in the car," said Rebekah.

"OK I'll be really quick," I told her and I started to walk inside when Rebekah stopped me.

"Take your time I'm going to run to my house real quick and you need to change to its karaoke at The Grill tonight," smiled Rebekah.

"No way in hell are you getting me up on that stage," I told her.

"We'll see about that," smirked Rebekah and she ran to her house.

I walked inside the Gilbert's house and was bombarded with questions.

"Why the hell where you talking to Rebekah Fucking Mikaelson," yelled Damon.

"Why the hell do you care," I asked him.

"Because your my little sister and I don't want you to get hurt," said Damon.

"We don't want you to get hurt," corrected Stefan.

"Well thanks for the concern but I can take care of myself and besides we are just going to The Grill," I replied.

"Wonderful we are coming with," smiled Caroline.

"Ugh not you to Care," I complained.

"Sorry Bells but they are right you are hanging out with the wrong people," said Caroline.

"And Elena isn't? She is hanging out with vampires, witches, werewolves and who knows what's next. Instead of worrying about me you should worry about her," I told them.

"We are worried about both of you," said Damon.

"Well do me a favor and stop worrying," I snapped at them and ran upstairs to get changed.

I looked around in my closet before I found the perfect outfit a sexy navy blue dress with lace straps and about thigh high. For shoes I put on a pair of navy blue pumps and grabbed a my black and gold handbag. I put on my families locket that I got back in 1860 and a pair of diamond earrings. I then walked into the bathroom curled my already curly hair and gave myself a mermaid like look. I must say when I looked in the mirror I looked hot.

I heard a horn honk and saw that Rebekah was back wearing a fuchsia dress that went thigh high, pink pumps and a smoky eye look. I walked downstairs and say the gang waiting for me.

"What the hell are you wearing," screamed Damon.

"Clothes," I smirked at him.

"You look like a ...," Damon stopped himself before he could make things worse.

"Well Bekah is driving me so bye," I replied walking out the door.

"Damn girl you look hot," yelled Bekah.

"Not to bad yourself," I yelled back.

I hoped in the passengers seat.

"Ready," asked Bekah.

"Yeah lets go," I replied and we headed to The Grill.

*Meanwhile at the Cullen's House*

Epov:

"Why the fuck didn't you tell us that you left Bella in the middle of the fucking forest," screamed Alice.

"Because I knew this is how you would react," I told her.

"Why would you leave her in the middle of the fucking forest anyways and tell her that we don't love her anymore," yelled Alice.

Alice had one of those looks that said "You better answer or imma kill your ass".

"I told her that because I know that if I didn't then she would follow us and that she would believe us," I told her.

"You need to fix this," said Rose.

"Why do you care you hate Bella," asked Jasper.

"I hated her because she was human but since she isn't human I will help you get her back Edward," said Rosalie.

"We don't even know where she is," said Alice.

"I heard someone say that there is a big karaoke thing today at The Grill maybe she's there," suggested Rose.

"That's a good place to start," said Carlisle.

"Great lets go it starts at 6 and its 6:30," said Alice.

"Lets invite Klaus maybe he can help us," I said.

"Good idea," said Emmett.

"Well lets go," said Alice who is clearly eager to get her best friend back.

*At Klaus's Mansion*

Kpov:

I was painting when I heard a knock on the door and saw that it was the Cullen's. I open the door.

"What do I owe the pleasure," I asked them.

"We were wondering if you would like to help us talk to Isabella," asked Alice.

"Why do you need my help," I asked them.

"We need you to compel her to forgive us," said Edward.

"What," I asked shocked.

"Edward we are not compelling Bella," said Esme astonished.

"That's the only way that she will forgive us," stated Edward.

"We aren't going to compel her," said Rose but Edward ignored her.

"So are you going to help us or not," asked Edward.

"Why not," I replied.

I walked to there car and we drove to The Grill.

**I hope you enjoy this chapter sorry that it took so long! Make sure to review!**


	10. Bitch Slap

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

**Previously...**

"What," I asked shocked.

"Edward we are not compelling Bella," said Esme astonished.

"That's the only way that she will forgive us," stated Edward.

"We aren't going to compel her," said Rose but Edward ignored her.

"So are you going to help us or not," asked Edward.

"Why not," I replied.

I walked to there car and we drove to The Grill.

**Now you are all caught up...**

Bpov

When we got to The Grill it was packed with teenagers, adults and all of the above. I'm surprised I never thought that it would be this crowded.

"Here drink this fair warning it has vervain in it," said Rebekah.

She handed me a shot glass filled with vodka.

"If it has vervain in it then why the hell would I drink in," I asked her.

"So you can't be compelled by my brothers or me," said Rebekah.

"Oh well thanks," I replied and downed the drink.

The vervain burned my insides. Ugh I hate the burning feeling.

"SO wanna go and dance," asked Bekah.

"Uh so why not," I replied smiling and we went to the dance floor where unfortunately they were starting karaoke.

Some girl with blonde hair and blue eyes started singing...OMG it's CAROLINE what the hell is she doing here!

"I would like to sing this song to my best friend Isabella," said Caroline.

Oh great.

"Hit it," said Caroline and they started to play the song "What the Hell" by Avril Lavigne.

**"What The Hell"**

You say that I'm messin' with your head  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<p>

You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me"  
>But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy<p>

All my life I've been good but now  
>Ooohhh<br>I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
>All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about<br>If you love me, if you hate me  
>You can't save me, baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

What, What, What, What the hell?

So what if I go out on a million dates?  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>You never call or listen to me anyway  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play  
>(Yeah)<p>

You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me" (Va fan!)  
>But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy (Crazy!)<p>

All my life I've been good but now  
>Ooohhh<br>I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
>All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about<br>If you love me, if you hate me  
>You can't save me, baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

La la la la la la la la whoa whoa _[x2]_

(La la la la la la la la)  
>You say that I'm messing with your head<br>Boy, I like messing in your bed  
>(La la la la la la la la)<br>Yeah, I am messing with your head  
>When I'm messing with you in bed<p>

All my life I've been good but now  
>Ooohhh<br>I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
>All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about<br>All my life I've been good but now  
>Ooohhh<br>I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
>All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about<br>If you love me, if you hate me  
>You can't save me, baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

La, la,  
>La la la la la,<br>La,  
>La la la la la, la<p>

When Caroline finished singing I must say she was really good and I really love that song. Everyone in the crowd started clapping for her she took a bow.

The DJ took the microphone from Caroline and thanked her.

"OK now Caroline you get to choose the next singer anyone in the crowd," said the DJ.

Oh no remind me to kill him later.

"Ok I choose Isabella Salvatore," said Caroline smiling.

I froze remind me to kill Caroline.

"Get up her girl," said the DJ.

Rebekah started pushing me towards the stage and Caroline pulled me up on stage. Boys in the crowd started whistling ugh grow up. I looked at the crowd and noticed that the gang was here and so was the Cullen's and KLAUS?! WHAT THE HELL BEKAH SAID THAT HE WAS'NT GOING TO BE HERE!? Great.

I grabbed the microphone from the DJ's hands.

"I'm going to kill you Caroline," I told her through the microphone everyone in the crowd started laughing.

"What song," asked the DJ.

"How to be a Heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds," I told the DJ people in the crowd started clapping.

"Are you sure," asked the DJ.

"Yes and I would like tossing this song to Edward Cullen," I told the crowd.

"Hit it," I told the DJ and the music started playing.

**"How To Be A Heartbreaker"**

_[Verse 1]_  
>Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun,<br>But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run  
>Rule number two, just don't get attached to,<br>Somebody you could lose  
>So le-let me tell you<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>This is how to be a heartbreaker<br>Boys they like a little danger  
>We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player<br>Singing I lo-lo-love you

How to be a heartbreaker  
>Boys they like the look of danger<br>We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
>Singing I lo-lo-love you<br>At least I think I do!

Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.

_[Verse 2]_  
>Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek<br>But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat  
>Rule number four, gotta be looking pure<br>Kiss him goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more-more

_[Chorus]_  
>This is how to be a heartbreaker<br>Boys they like a little danger  
>We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player<br>Singing I lo-lo-love you

How to be a heartbreaker  
>Boys they like the look of danger<br>We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
>Singing I lo-lo-love you<br>At least I think I do!

Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.

_[Bridge]_  
>Girls, we do, whatever it will take<br>Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break  
>In two, so it's better to be fake<br>Can't risk losing in love again babe.

_[Chorus]_  
>This is how to be a heartbreaker<br>Boys they like a little danger  
>We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player<br>Singing I lo-lo-love you

How to be a heartbreaker  
>Boys they like the look of danger<br>We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
>Singing I lo-lo-love you<p>

Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.  
>At least I think I do!<p>

When I finished the song everyone in the crowd started clapping and whistling.

"Now Bella you can choose someone from the crowd," said the DJ.

"Can I choose 2 people ," I asked him.

"Sure," smiled the DJ.

"Ok I choose Damon and Stefan Salvatore," I said to the crowd.

"What," asked Damon and Stefan at the same time.

"You heard me," I replied laughing.

"If we do this will you forgive us," asked Stefan.

"Maybe," I replied and I walked off the stage and handed them the microphone and headed towards the bar.

"One shot of vodka please," I asked the bartender.

"I.D. please," asked the bartender.

"Can't you just help a girl out," I asked him smiling.

He shook his head.

"I really didn't want to have to do this but I want you to give me a shot of vodka without seeing my I.D.," I told the bartender compelling him.

He got out a shot glass and handed me my shot of vodka. Without anyone looking I added vervain in my drink and downed it.

"Careful love you don't wanna get drunk," said a British accent.

"What the hell do you want Klaus," I asked him.

"Nothing," said Klaus taking a seat next to me.

"What would you like," asked the bartender.

"2 shots of whiskey," said Klaus and the bartender handed him his drinks passing one to me.

"Cheers," said Klaus and he downed his drink.

"What do you want," I asked Klaus downing my drink.

He turned to face towards me.

"I want you to forgive the Cullen's and forget what they did to you and just so you know I'm only doing this because they are my friends. Though I would of liked a chance with you," said Klaus trying to compel me.

"Are you seriously trying to compel me," I yelled at him.

"You're on vervain," he asked shocked.

"The Cullen's put you up to this," I asked him.

"No just Edward the others didn't want me to do it," said Klaus.

"And by the way my brothers would kill me if I gave you a chance," I told him and walked away to find the Cullen's.

I see the Cullen's outside of The Grill waiting by there car.

"Bella," said Edward walking towards me.

When he was in hugging distance of me I bitch slapped him and he fell on the floor.

"Did you seriously have Klaus try and compel me into forgiving you," I yelled at him.

"I'm guessing it didn't work," said Emmett.

"No shit, I'm on vervain," I replied.

"I'm sorry Bella I just miss you so much," said Edward.

"Tough luck I am over you Edward Cullen so stop trying," I yelled at him and walked back into The Grill. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to give Klaus a chance...

**TADA I am so sorry that this chapter took so long and I hope you enjoy it and make sure to review!**


	11. Date Night Part 1

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

Bpov:

I woke up this morning and realized that it was Saturday...finally I don't think that I could of handled another day of school. I looked at the clock, 10:30, damnit why can't I sleep in for just once. I walked down stairs and started making myself a bowl of cereal when I got a text from Klaus.

**Bella(Bold) **_Klaus(Italic)_

_Hello love I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tonight._

**Tonight...when and where.**

_Yes tonight at my house at 7:00pm._

**Why me?**

_Is it so hard to believe that I fancy you?_

**Have you met yourself?**

_Ha ha._

**No but seriously why me out of all of the girls in Mystic Falls why me?**

_How about I explain it to you over are date._

**What should I wear.**

_Anything you look good in everything._

**Ok cool.**

_So is that a yes?_

**Sure why not it could be fun.**

_Excellent! I'll pick you up at the Salvatore Boarding House at 6:45. _

**Ok goodbye.**

Goodbye love.

I can't believe it I am actually going to go on a date with Klaus Mikaelson...oh shit he is picking me up at the Boarding House my brothers are going to kill me! Oh and speaking of my brothers I decided that I am going to move back to my old house. I finished eating my bowl of cereal, got dressed and headed towards the Salvatore Boarding House.

*30 minutes later*

I walked up to the door and walked in only to be tackled by my brother Damon.

"Get the hell off of me," I said hitting him.

"Sorry," mumbled Damon.

"So what brings you here little sister," smirked Damon.

"OH and by the way there is something called knocking," said Stefan.

"Why should I have to knock when this is also my house," I asked them.

"You don't live here," said Damon.

"I do now I'm moving back in," I said smiling.

"Seriously," said Stefan smiling.

"Yep but I'm going to need your help moving back in," I told them.

"No problem little sis," smiled Damon.

*5 hours later*

"Well this is the last box," said Damon.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Hey Isa can I talk to you for a minute," asked Stefan.

"Sure," I replied.

"I'm so sorry for being such a dick to you I didn't mean what I said that day I was just pissed at you please forgive me," begged Stefan.

"It's ok Stefan I forgive you and I'm also sorry for saying that stuff to you to," I replied smiling.

He gave me a hug and we head back downstairs.

"SO now I have something to tell you guys and the entire gang," I told them.

"Ok just tell us and we'll tell them," said Damon.

"No I need to tell you guys," I told him.

"Ok what's wrong Isabella," asked Stefan suspiciously.

"Just call the gang including Alaric," I told him.

"Ok I will," he replied.

*10 minutes later*

"Ok I called you all here so I can tell you something really important," I told them.

"What is it," asked Bonnie.

"So I was asked out on a date and," Tyler cut me off.

"So how does this affect us," asked Tyler.

"Maybe if you let me finish you will find out," I snapped at him.

"Sorry," mumbled Tyler.

"Anyway the guy that asked me out was Klaus," I said slowly.

"What," screamed everyone.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"You aren't seriously thinking about going on a date with him are you," asked Damon in disbelief.

"Yeah why not," I asked him.

"Why not because he is a freaking psychopath," yelled Damon.

"Oh and your not," I snapped at him.

"She does have a point," said Bonnie.

"Shut up Bonnie. The difference is, is that I only kill when I have to he kills for no reason," yelled Damon.

"It's just one date," I yelled back.

"The answer is no," snapped Damon.

"You can't stop me your not my father," I screamed at Damon.

"No I'm not but I am your older brother which means that I have attorney over you and the answer is no," said Damon.

"I lived over 150 years without you I can handle myself," I snapped at him.

"Everyone just needs to calm down," said Alaric.

"And this is why I had you call Alaric," I told them.

"Bella are you sure about this Klaus is dangerous you know that," asked Alaric.

"I'm sure and I would be lying to myself and you if I said that I didn't have feelings for him," I whispered.

"I can't believe it," said Damon.

"Shut it Damon. If you are absolutely positive then I think you should go," said Alaric.

"Thank you Alaric. Now I'm going to get ready he is picking me up at 6:45 and it's 5:30," I told them and I ran upstairs to my room.

I Took a quick shower and blow dried my hair back to its natural curly self and put on a strapless black dress, curled my hair a little more, applied makeup, put on my black pumps and put a red rose clip in my hair. I looked in the mirror as a double check and looked at the clock, 6:30, he will be here soon I walked down stairs and saw everyone staring at me.

"What the hell are you wearing," yelled Damon.

"I wore a dress because it's Klaus and he probably overdid the whole date thing," I told him and then there was a knock on the door.

I went an opened the door expecting Klaus but instead it was the Cullen's.

"Bella you look beautiful," gasped Esme.

"What do you want," I snapped at them.

"We came to talk to you," said Jasper.

"You already have had a chance to talk to me and it didn't have any affect," I replied.

"No we didn't you talked we listened now it's are turn to talk," said Edward.

"No," I replied.

"Please Bella," begged Rosalie.

"Fine you have 5 minutes. Make it count," I snapped at them and I let them in.

**TaDa I hope you enjoy this chapter I promise to have Klaus's and Bella's date in the next chapter and I will most likely have Damon and Klaus talk more. Make sure that you review!**


	12. Date Night Part 2

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

**Previously...**

"You already have had a chance to talk to me and it didn't have any affect," I replied.

"No we didn't you talked we listened now it's are turn to talk," said Edward.

"No," I replied.

"Please Bella," begged Rosalie.

"Fine you have 5 minutes. Make it count," I snapped at them and I let them in.

**Now you are all caught up...**

Bpov:

I looked at my watch, 6:40, they have exactly 5 minutes.

"Well you better hurry up I have a date tonight," I snapped at them.

"A date with who," asked Edward heartbroken.

"None of your business now talk," I demanded.

"Bella we only left for your protection," said Edward.

"Well that didn't turn out to good because Victoria and Laurent came after me but of course I handled Victoria will the wolves handled Laurent," I replied smiling.

"You know about the La Push guys being wolves," asked Carlisle in disbelief.

"Yeah Jacobs one of them," I smiled.

"How did you find out," asked Rose.

"Paul changed in front of me but it was my fault even though I already knew before that I mean they smell terrible," I answered.

"Anyways I left to protect you we love you Bella," said Edward.

There was a knock on the door.

"And your 5 minutes are up. That would be my date," I said smiling.

The entire gang ran down stairs to see if I was lying or not about the date with Klaus.

I opened the door.

"I hope I'm not to early," smirked Klaus.

"Right on time," I replied smiling.

"Your going on a date with KLAUS," yelled Edward.

"Yes I am now I would love to stay and chat but I have a date so goodbye," I smirked at them.

We walked to Klaus's car and Klaus opened the door for me.

*Klaus's Mansion*

When we got to Klaus's house we were escorted in by waiters most likely compelled.

When we walked into the kitchen it looked like something you would see in the movies.

"You look stunning if it isn't obvious," smirked Klaus.

We sat in are seat which were across the table from each other.

"Your meal Ms. Salvatore," smiled the waitress.

"Thank you," I replied.

"So you said that you will answer my question, why do you like me," I asked him.

"Because your strong, beautiful, determined, compassionate," smiled Klaus.

I blushed.

We talked for the next 2 hours and it felt like forever before we were done eating. Klaus got up and walked over to me and pulled me into a passionate kiss. Then the kiss started to get heated.

Dpov:

"Its been over 3 hours Bella should be back by now," I said worried.

"She might be um...busy," whispered Caroline.

"What do you mean Caroline...oh ew what the hell Caroline not the mental picture I needed," I yelled at her.

"I really didn't want to picture that Caroline," said Stefan gagging.

"And besides my sister wouldn't sleep with the enemy," I replied confidently.

"HELLO WE ARE STILL HERE," shouted Edward.

"Oh why the hell are you still here? Get the hell out of my house," I snapped at them.

"How rude," whispered Esme.

Kpov:

**Bella(Bold) **_Klaus(Italic)_

_Hello love I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tonight._

**Tonight...when and where.**

_Yes tonight at my house at 7:00pm._

**Why me?**

_Is it so hard to believe that I fancy you?_

**Have you met yourself?**

_Ha ha._

**No but seriously why me out of all of the girls in Mystic Falls why me?**

_How about I explain it to you over are date._

**What should I wear.**

_Anything you look good in everything._

**Ok cool.**

_So is that a yes?_

**Sure why not it could be fun.**

_Excellent! I'll pick you up at the Salvatore Boarding House at 6:45. _

**Ok goodbye.**

Goodbye love.

I can't believe it she actually said yes! Even after everything I have done she is willing to give me a chance. She isn't judging me based on what other people say. I have to et ready for tonight. I look at the clock, 10:30, great I have time to prepare. I grabbed the most elegant and most old plates that we own. While I was getting ready Rebekah and Elijah walked into the room.

"What are you doing," asked Rebekah suspiciously.

"Getting ready for a date," I replied smiling.

"With who," asked Elijah.

"Isabella," I answered.

"REALLY," yelled Rebekah.

"Bekah please do not yell," I snapped at her.

"Sorry but this is great ever since her break up with Edward she needs someone to take care of her," said Bekah happily.

"Yeah I just hope that I don't screw it up," I said nervously.

"Is the great Klaus Mikaelson nervous about a date," asked Rebekah mockingly.

"Shut up," I snapped at her.

*8 hours later*

Everything was ready I had the compelled waiters and waitresses preparing the food and I was dressed in my best tux I got in my car and drove to Isabella's house.

*15 minutes later*

I got out of my car and started heading towards her door when I heard someone talking.

"And your 5 minutes are up. That would be my date," said Isabella.

Isabella was the one to open the door.

"I hope I'm not to early," I smirked at her.

"Right on time," she replied smiling.

"Your going on a date with KLAUS," yelled Edward.

"Yes I am now I would love to stay and chat but I have a date so goodbye," she smirked at them.

We got in my car and started head for my mansion.

*At Klaus's mansion*

When we got to my mansion we were escorted by the waiters.

Bella faced looked shocked when she walked inside.

"You look stunning if it isn't obvious," I smirked at her.

We sat across the table from each other.

"Your meal Ms. Salvatore," smiled the waitress.

"Thank you," she replied.

"So you said that you will answer my question, why do you like me," she asked.

"Because your strong, beautiful, determined, compassionate," I replied smiling.

She blushed.

We talked for the next 2 hours and it felt like forever before we were done eating. I got up and walked over to Bella and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Then the kiss started to get heated.

**I hope that you like the chapter! Make sure to review!**


	13. Note

**I'm sorry that I haven't been writing it's just that my Great Grandma just passed away and its been really rough but I promise to write as soon as I can!**


	14. You Hooked Up!

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

**Previously...**

"Your meal Ms. Salvatore," smiled the waitress.

"Thank you," she replied.

"So you said that you will answer my question, why do you like me," she asked.

"Because your strong, beautiful, determined, compassionate," I replied smiling.

She blushed.

We talked for the next 2 hours and it felt like forever before we were done eating. I got up and walked over to Bella and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Then the kiss started to get heated.

**Now you are all caught up...**

Bpov:

I woke up the next morning not knowing where I was. Right next to me was a sleeping Klaus. What the hell did I just do! I snuck out of the bed and vamp changed into my clothes and walked out of the room quietly I was almost to the door when I was stopped by Rebekah.

"Hey girlfriend," yelled Rebekah.

"Shhhhh," I whispered.

"Sorry," said Bekah smiling.

"What are you doing here," I asked her.

"Well first I live here and second I came home last night and well I had to sleep with ear buds in my room," smirked Bekah.

"Can this stay between us because if my brothers find out I seriously think that they will kill me," I asked her worried.

"Ok but hey #sleepingwiththeenemy," smiled Bekah.

"Your such a bitch," I smiled at her and walked out the door.

I looked at my phone, 1:00pm, oh shit they are going to be suspicious.

I got in my car and drove home and quietly walked inside the house only to be ambushed again...they seriously need to stop doing that.

"Hey guys," I said smiling weakly.

"Do you have something to tell us," asked Tyler smirking.

"I got drunk last night and I spent the night with Rebekah," I replied trying to sound convincing.

"Uh Uh," said Tyler.

"Bella why the hell didn't you come home last night I was worried," yelled Damon.

"Like I said I got drunk and had a sleepover with Bekah," I snapped at him.

"You mean with Klaus," whispered Jeremy.

"What no it wasn't like that," I helplessly.

"Then why do you smell like him," growled Stefan.

"Because he gave me a hug goodbye ok," I replied.

"Sure you did," said Damon.

"You can't go hooking up with everyone when you get your heartbroken," yelled Stefan.

"What the hell are you talking about! You think that Klaus is my rebound," I irritated.

"Yeah I do," snapped Stefan.

"Do you honestly think that I would be that stupid," I asked bitterly.

"Lately I don't know," said Stefan.

"You know what I can't deal with this right now," I replied defeated.

I ran upstairs and changed into shorts and a blouse that says "Sweet as Sugar, Full of Sass, Cross me once and I'll shoot your Ass" and put on a pair of converse. I need to get out of here. I ran downstairs and grabbed my car keys.

"Where the hell do you think your going," growled Damon.

"I'm going to The Grill unless of course I can't go without you two breathing down my neck," I replied annoyed.

"You can't keep running from your problems," yelled Stefan.

"No, I can't but I can run from you," I said infuriated.

I slammed the door behind me and drove to The Grill. When I got to The Grill I went straight to the bar.

"Can I get a bottle of Bourbon," I asked the bartender.

"You mean a shot," asked the bartender confused.

"If I wanted a shot I would of asked," I snapped at her.

"Well I'm going to have to see some I.D.," said the bartender annoyed.

"No you don't now get me that damn bottle before I rip out your throat," I said compelling her.

"Smooth," said a deep voice from behind.

"Klaus what are you doing here," I asked as the bartender handed me my bottle of bourbon.

"What are you talking about this is my bar," smirked Klaus.

"Last time I checked I am pretty sure that its Alaric's," I replied frowning.

"Haha so you left this morning without saying goodbye," smiled Klaus.

Of course he wants to talk about last night.

"Look last night was a mistake it shouldn't of happened...I was drunk," I replied embarrassed.

Klaus took a seat neck to me and looked into my eyes.

"No you weren't and you know it," whispered Klaus.

"And besides it can't work out...your like 10 times older than me," I said playfully.

Klaus laughed.

"Do I look 1,000 years old," asked Klaus smiling.

"No stop, stop flirting with me I got to go," I said leaving me seat.

"Bella wait," said Klaus following me outside.

That's when we stopped the Cullen's coming towards us.

"BELLA IS IT TRUE THAT YOU HOOKUP WITH KLAUS," screamed Edward.

" 1. How the hell did you hear about that and 2. Well I wouldn't call it hooking up," I asked him.

"I can't believe that you cheated on me," whispered Edward.

"Ok you need to get this threw your little bat brain YOU AND I AREN'T DATING! AND WE ARE NEVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER AND YES I DID SLEEP WITH KLAUS AND I DO NOT REGRET IT BUT THE ONE THING I DO REGRET IS FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU AND NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT, IT WAS A WASTE OF 2 YEARS," I screamed at him and walked away.

**TADA I hope you like this chapter I know that I have been a little MIA and I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
